Songs from the Heart: Weiss Kreuz
by Blak Kat893
Summary: [REVISED] Songs represents the individual, lyrics represents the soul. Warning: May contain some spoiling content


**Songs from the Heart: Weiss Kreuz**

By: Blak Kat893

Author's Note: This is my first attempt of writing any Weiss fanfiction. Last time I had this taken down because I didn't read instruction properly, so I fixed it up and hope that it's alright. All comments are welcome, even flames. Well…maybe not flames…

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story.

**Chapter 1 - The End of the Line Kudou Yohji**

"Why Asuka? Why not me? Why, why, WHY!" I screamed as I slammed my fist angrily into the wall, as tears burned a path down my cheeks. The nurses that were passing by jumped, one even yelped. I ignored them. I ignored everything around me and I was good at it too. One of the nurses went up to me sympathetically and handed me a small package of tissue. Great. Now bring on the pity party…not that I wasn't already feeling bad enough as it was. The nurse shook her head slightly, and I assume I look like a pathetic little child who was lost. In fact, she would be half right. I wasn't exactly lost, direction-wise, but my soul seemed to have gone a million miles away.

"First time?" I looked up at the nurse, who smiled and bent down so that she was face to face with me. She chuckled lightly when I nodded.

"_What's with her?_" I thought to myself as she gave me this look. I didn't like it…it was so…motherly.

"You remind me so much of my son, young man. He looked a lot like you…he liked his hair long, although my husband had a fit every time the topic of his hair came up. It's quite embarrassing, especially at dinner parties." I was only mildly interested in what she was saying because I wanted to drown out the scream that was Asuka's. I actually allowed the nurse to lead me to a nearby bench, which was a miracle, considering that I was a mess on the floor. I heard a great sniff coming from beside me. The nurse looked like someone that she knew had died. Using my detective skills, I noticed that when she had talked about her son, she was using past tense. Conclusion. Her son was probably lying six feet under.

"So what happened to your son?" The nurse looked down and sighed sadly.

"He…he died a couple of years ago in a car accident…it was a hit and run. The driver was never apprehended." That was one statement that caught my attention.

"I'm…sorry to hear that." I muttered. That was so gentleman of me. _Sorry to here that._ Hmph…I could have done so much better than that, or my name is Kudou Yohji. But, she laughed softly and took a picture out of her pocket.

"You see there? He's my son. About your age when it happened." I looked at where she was pointing and saw a striking resemblance of myself. The young man in the picture looked so happy, and so unaware of the fate that was bestowed upon him. Poor him. I have seen far too many unsolved hit and run cases than I would have liked to. Those goddamn murdering drivers! How could they just take an innocent life away and drive away as if nothing happened?

"_Hope that heartless bastard burns in hell._" I thought as I watched the nurse look nostalgic.

"He had the same reaction when he found out his girlfriend had died. I was on the same shift. The poor lad, wouldn't stop weeping, just like you. You must have really cared about this girl." My heart felt like it stopped as she said that. I did care a lot about Asuka…so much so that I loved her with all my heart. Loved. Yeah, I loved Asuka, but was stupid enough to let her die. Stupid enough to let her go…stupid enough not to tell her how I felt until it was too late.

* * *

The cold wetness of a tear-soaked pillow welcomed Yohji as he rolled over and looked at his alarm clock. 1:30 in the afternoon, it blinked. 

"Chikuso…Aya is going to have my head." he mumbled and cursed even more loudly when he found out he had been crying in his sleep again. Wiping away the excess tears from his face, he quickly hopped into the shower. Showers always made him feel good, and this shower was no exception. He was humming happily to himself when a very out-of-breath Omi ran straight into his chest and fell on his bottom. Yohji laughed and helped Omi back up onto his feet.

"Oi, bishounen. What's all the rush?" Omi face pinked slightly as he straightened his clothes.

"Yohji-kun! Stop calling me that! And you better go down to the shop. Aya is ready to kill some of the customers right about now."

"Where's Kenken? Isn't he there?"

Omi sighed and pointed to his watch. "Ken-kun's shift ended half an hour ago, if you haven't noticed. He's coaching right now. And I have a major project to finish, so if you don't mind, I'd like to start work." Yohji watched as Omi rushed off and locked himself in his room. Again. Homework was probably the only excuse that Omi had that is reasonable to Mr. I-got-a-stick-up-my-ass Fujimiya. And Ken had his soccer practices, which Aya deemed as perfectly reasonable as well. Yohji just simply did not have an excuse…or did he?

As Yohji headed downstairs, he saw that there was the normal group of schoolgirls shrieking and Aya cornered and ready to explode. "_This is going to be a long day…_" he thought to himself as he noticed Aya glaring darts at him.

"You're late."

"I know." Yohji grabbed an apron from the coat hanger and started to work on an arrangement that one of the regular customers ordered the day before. He could feel Aya's piercing eyes staring at him from the cash register. Aya was waiting for an explanation and he knew that sooner or later he was going to have to say it. But, at the moment, all Yohji wanted to do was work peacefully. He looked at the calendar and sighed. Today was Asuka's birthday and it felt awful when he found out that he had almost forgotten. Thank goodness he was looking through his agenda to see if he could excuse himself for his tardiness.

Aya continued to observe Yohji throughout the shift and watched the groupies slowly dissipate. He seemed incredibly quiet and spaced out today. Very un-Kudou, if that was a word. Sensing something was wrong, he walked up to the younger man and sat on a chair in front of him.

"Explain your tardiness Kudou." Aya was so painfully straightforward sometimes. Yohji winced a little and continued to pick the thorns off of the roses. Glaring full-force now, Aya grabbed Yohji's wrist and now demanded him to explain. Yohji glared back at him, but he had never honed his glaring techniques to perfection, unlike Aya.

"What are you guys doing?" Ken asked as he watched the boys' never-ending glaring contest. When he had first arrived in the Koneko, some of the customers were complaining to him about the lack of service and he dropped down his soccer ball and bag, donned on his apron and served the unhappy customers, apologizing repeatedly as he did. Aya was the first one to turn around, but he never let go of Yohji's wrist.

"What the hell am I doing! What the hell is _he_ doing is more like it. Look at his hand! He doesn't even notice that it's bloody! And you're asking what hell I'm doing…" Aya shouted. Omi had wandered down the stairs when he heard the commotion and all three of them were now staring at Aya incredulously. Amethyst eyes wandered from boy to boy and he felt the blood rush up to his face, lighting his porcelain skin a healthy pink. "What?" He growled.

"Aya-kun…" Omi was practically speechless.

Ken was the first one to regain his voice. "That was the longest thing you've ever shouted. Better yet, that was the first time you shouted something longer than 'Shi-ne Takatori'! I'm impressed."

"Hn." Aya dropped Yohji's wrist and walked back to the cash register. Yohji let out a sigh of relief…at least he didn't have to explain to him today. Maybe tomorrow.

"Well, guess it was too early to celebrate." Omi shrugged and walked up to Yohji to inspect his hand. It wasn't really a pretty sight. "Oh Yohji-kun! I'll be right back! Don't move! Sit." Small hands pushed him down onto the seat closest by. Ken watched as the chibi ran upstairs for the first-aid kit. Looking at Yohji, he knew something was wrong.

* * *

"Hey Yohji! Don't you think that hat is so cute?" I smiled down at the younger girl and sighed. 

"We're supposed to be investigating, not shopping Asuka. At least, last time I checked we weren't suppose to be shopping."

Asuka pouted cutely. "You're no fun Kudou. You should learn to relax a little. Besides, there was nothing in the contract saying that we had to work all day." She probably didn't understand what I was saying or totally ignored me because she dragged me into the store anyways.

"Irasshai mase!" The sales said as she approach. "How may I help you?"

Asuka pointed to one of the displays at the window. "Can I see that hat?" The clerk nodded and disappeared into the back of the store. I looked around the shabby shop. The store sold vintage clothing, and some of the items were well…second-hand. At least it looked second hand. It never seizes to amaze me how Asuka could take pleasure in purchasing items that other people have worn.

"Yohji, the clothes here are one of a kind. The owner of the store designed all of the stuff here. No one has ever worn them before, if that's what you're worried about."

"That's exactly what I was afraid you would say. You said that the last time you bought a jacket in these kinds of stores and you had rashes. I don't want you to go around with head lice next!" She punched me lightly in the arm as the lady emerged from the darkness. She never dared to hit me hard…not that I'd do anything about it. But I'm glad she didn't notice that fact.

"I'm sorry, but the display is the last one in the store. You don't mind do you?" The saleswoman looked apologetically, but I have my doubts. Asuka gave me that adorable puppy dog face that I could not simply say no to. Damn women…they always seem to pull that off without breaking a sweat. Me on the other hand, had to practice before perfecting that face and it still makes me feel stupid after I use it. I sighed in defeated and rummaged around my pocket for some cash. Taking the hint, the saleswoman took the hat from the display and placed it in a bag. Asuka ran and gave me a hug before grabbing the wrinkled bills from my hand. I would have liked to stop her…but I didn't have the heart to. I guess she deserved a bit of a prize for working so hard. I was always had soft spot when it comes to women…mainly Asuka. Little did I know that it was going to be the last gift I'll ever buy her.

* * *

After closing the shop, all members of Weiss were in the dining room eating…everyone except Yohji. Omi had noticed his disappearance first, since usually the playboy teased him about girls and other things like that. Placing down his spoon, he turned to the oldest Weiss. 

"Where is Yohji-kun? I haven't seen him since the shop closed." His reply was only a grunt and a shrug. Omi sighed. That wasn't much of an answer, but that was very typical of Aya. The other members knew that he cared about them…he just never verbally expressed it. Hence, one as naïve as Omi could come to the conclusion that Aya Fujimiya was an ice queen. After looking at Omi's disappointed face, Ken got up to placed his bowl into the sink. As he did, he looked out the window and saw Yohji get into his car, backed out of the garage and zoomed down the street. He'd noticed that Yohji was dressed in one of his favourite outfits (though in black), with a bouquet of pink carnations mixed with white astilbes with him. It pays to be an assassin sometimes. You tend to notice the minutest details when you pay attention. Looking at the calendar, he realized why Yohji was under the weather. Shaking his head, he tiredly plopped down in his chair across from Omi.

"Yohji is out visiting someone that's very close to him." The other two boys looked at the brunette and nodded as they let the words sink in. There was a long period of silence as each of the boys had their own thoughts. Aya shook his head as he started to do the dishes and decided to let the playboy off for being late.

* * *

I turned around the corner and parked in a nearby parking lot. Looking around I sighed and took out a cigarette. It was just one of those days that you wish you could just hide under the covers and never come out. I love smoking…it helps me to relax, especially when I'm stressed. Today was Asuka's memorial service and as I looked around I recognized a couple of the cars that were parked at the church's parking lot. Many friends, family and people from work had come. 

"Not surprised at all…so typical of Asuka." I thought to myself as I rubbed the stub of my cigarette in the car's ashtray. She was such a bubbly and friendly person. Everyone was her friend, as she always had said and she kept true to her word. Everyone wanted to be her friend and she made friends very easily with her alluring personality. Perhaps that's why I feel so empty insides, like I'm missing my other half. I never knew that I would miss those annoying little things she does to me until now.

I walked into the graveyard and took my seat in the front with Asuka's parents. I felt so useless as I watched them mourn for the loss of their child. I couldn't take the pain away from them… I couldn't even stop my own pain. It was like someone had ripped my heart out and crushed it in my face. Why wouldn't you wait for me, Asuka? Why did you stay back and help me instead of running like I told you too? Why us?

I had a thousand unanswered questions running through my head as I watched the priest make his standard speech. I also had an urge to punch the guy's face in. He made Asuka seem like every other person. But she was special…my Asuka deserved a much more prepared speech. As I walked up, preparing for the eulogy that I had written especially for her, I promised myself I would not cry. Not in front of her friends, not in front of her family…and not in front of her. Never shall I cry and bring pain and worry to Asuka. I remember the eulogy very well; maybe because I had such a hard time writing it. As I cleared my throat for the billionth time, I realized that this might be one of my hardest moments in life…besides seeing Asuka die in my arms of course.

"Asuka was a dear friend of mine. I watched her as she grew up into the woman that you all know and love. She was more than a companion at work; she was a friend, a loving daughter and an angel of justice. Together, we had brought justice to those who cannot speak and to those who are too afraid to. To me, Asuka was like the little sister that I never had. She was funny, compassionate and she brightened up my day. She brought a little sunshine to each and every one of us and I hope that she'll be happy up there with God."

My eyes then burned so badly that tears began to fall out, no matter how much I tried to hold them back.

* * *

Yohji sighed as he watched the sky slowly darken. 

"You know Asuka, you always wanted to see the sunset with me on your birthday. So here I am." He smiled sadly and placed his right hand on the headstone. It had been so many years, yet he could never forget. It was like Asuka haunted him and will haunt him for the rest of his days. "My little Asuka…how can you just leave me here by myself? Don't you know how hard it is for me to keep myself going, now that you're gone?" He wiped away the single crystalline drop that fell from his emerald eyes and placed the bouquet of flowers down. As his car ripped back onto the road, the wind blew the beautiful flowers, exposing a card that read:

_I'll never forget you …I'll still be waiting._


End file.
